1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a grounding plate structure, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved grounding plate structure featured by mounting tails.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,186 issued to McAlonis et al. on Sep. 8, 2009 discloses an electrical connector including a plurality of contact module assemblies. Each assembly includes a dielectric body, a plurality of contacts received by the body, and a commoning member laterally attached to one side of the body. The contacts include signal contacts and grounding contacts, each having a mating and mounting segments respectively alignedly extending out of a front edge and a bottom edge of the dielectric body. The mating and mounting segments of the grounding contacts are electrically separated and spaced apart from each other by a gap. The commoning member electrically connects the mating and mounting segments of the ground contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,811,128 issued to Pan on Oct. 12, 2010 discloses an electrical connector including a plurality of terminal modules. The terminal module includes a dielectric base and receives a plurality of signal contacts and a grounding or shielding plate of either a first or second type. The signal contact includes a mating portion extending out of a front edge of the base, and a mounting portion extending out of a bottom edge of the base. The grounding plate has a plurality of mating sections adapted for approximately parallel to and horizontally aligned to the mating portions of the signal contacts. Only one of the first type grounding plate and the second type grounding plate has a plurality of mounting tines extending downwardly. The first shielding plate and the second shielding plate are alternately arranged and two adjacent plates are electrically connected together.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0130550 discloses an electrical connector including a plurality of wafers. Each wafer has an insulative housing, a shield plate coupled to the housing, and a plurality of signal conductors disposed in the housing. Each signal conductor includes a contact end extending out of a mounting side of the housing and aligned with one another in a column. The shield plate has a plurality of board mounting ends bent and extending into the column to align with the contact ends of the signal conductors in a substantially straight line. At least one of the board mounting ends of the shield plate is formed by so bending that a body portion thereof is approximately perpendicular to the plane of the shield plate, and toward the signal conductors when assembled, to result in a strong contact end.
An electrical connector having an improved grounding plate structure is desired.